


Exhibition Match

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [18]
Category: Coraline (2009), Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), Missing Link (2019), ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind, Elsa/Hans (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) & Agatha Prenderghast, Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast, Lionel Frost/Adelina Fortnight, Norman Babcock/Neil Downe
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 30





	Exhibition Match

**"Oh, the crowd looks so hyped up alright,"** Merida commended beside her, nodding her head.

 **"And they should be,"** Salma replied knowingly. **"This is the main event this Valentine's Day, and everyone is excited to see the classic Juniors vs. Seniors Exhibition Match!"**

 **"Agreed right there sister,"** Merida said with a smirk. **"They say that this match may just be one of the most unforgettable matches in the history of this tradition we have in this school Salma, and I can't wait!"**

 **"True! Most people had been arguing which team will win these past few days, because honestly, this match is evenly set up!"** Salma exclaimed, as the two teams below warmed up in the play court for their upcoming game.

"I can't believe that we actually get to play against one of the coolest set of starter players ever!" Wybie gushed to Eggs, before shooting a basket from the rainbow country. 

Eggs agreed with him, dribbling the ball. "Yeah, they're like the elite players here in school!" He added, smiling to himself. 

"Hey Kubo!" Eggs shouted. getting the one-eyed kid's attention. "What!?" He asked.

"Eye in the sky!" Eggs told him loudly, passing the ball to Kubo before Eggs ran towards the ring. 

Kubo aimed for the side, before throwing the ball towards the ring as Eggs jumped real high, jamming the ball aggressively into the ring. The five players from the other team cheered loudly as they saw the Junior Team's short but impressive sequence.

"Sick dunk you have there Trubshaw!" Jackson Overland, one of the greatest power point guards in their school team commended from the far side of the gym. Eggs saluted coolly to his white haired Senior, as Jack nodded his head.

"Man, if fanboying is a usual term among us players, then I would have squealed the moment Jack noticed your play," Norman gushed to his team mates making them laugh, before running towards the ring for an easy lay up. 

"Alright boys, let's give a good match to your Seniors, okay?" Lionel Frost, the young and new Team Coach of their Basketball Team reminded them softly, before shooting the ball from the three point lane. 

Eggs, Norman, Wybie, and Kubo nodded, finally calming themselves down so they can start the event. The opposite team did the same as they waited for the commentators to start.

 **"Okay Cougars, before we get started, Salma's going to explain and remind you what's about to go down in under a few minutes,"** Merida announced through the microphone.

 **"Our school has become one of the best schools when it comes to the league of Basketball, and to honour that skill our school has, we have this tradition where in the Junior members goes face to face with the Senior members of the team in an epic Exhibition Match every Valentine's Day,"** Salma explained. 

**"But Salma, why do the school only do it in Valentine's Day?"** Merida asked innocently.

 **"Because Merida, there will be an interesting twist. Despite them being known for their names when they earn a point, each members of the team facing off will be bringing their girlfriend's names and jersey numbers!"** Salma said, as the crowd started to cheer some more.

 **"So that means, every time they get a point, the name of their girlfriend would serve as their name in place of their own,"** Merida said.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that they're going to announce their names too instead of ours," Wybie whispered to himself, making the boys laugh at him lightly.

 **"Indeed! And that's what makes this event special to this school, and this batch of players made it even better!"** Salma cheered, followed by the loud audience below them.

 **"Alright Cougars! We'll give the mic to our special guest, ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause for our announcer for this game, none other than Mr. Alastor!"** Merida cheered through her microphone, as Alastor gave the audience a small wave from the commissioner's table.

 **"Starting from the Senior's side, we have Eugene Fitzherbert in jersey #18, Rapunzel Corona!"** Alastor commended, as Eugene ran towards the center of the court and took his place.

 **"Next we have Hiccup Haddock III in jersey #99, Astrid Hofferson!"** As soon as he heard his name for the game, Hiccup jogged towards Eugene, taking his place not too far from center court.

 **"Next we have Kristoff Bjorgman in jersey #1, Anna Arens!"** Kristoff made his way to the court, just near their side of the bench. 

**"Next we have one of the power point guards of the team, Jackson Overland! In jersey #44, Toothiana Loo!"** And the crowd went wild, seeing the Senior Superstar jog towards the court. 

**"And finally, the best power forward of this year's conference, Hans Westergard! In jersey #13, Elsa Arens!"** By now, the Juniors have feared the inevitable impact of the crowd before them.

"You guys think we stand a chance against them?" Eggs asked their team suddenly, taking a deep breath in.

"This is just for fun and games bro, plus our batch is not all that silent either," Norman reminded them with a small chuckle, as everyone laughed.

**"Now from the Junior's side of the Basketball Team! Coming in, we have the new Team Coach for this year, give it up for Lionel Frost! In jersey #98, Adelina Fortnight!"**

Most of the young girls cheered and squealed for him out loud, as the young handsome teacher made his way to the center of the court, just in front of Hans.

**"Next we have one of the youngest defense gems here at our school, Wybie Lovat! In jersey #11, Coraline Jones!"**

The brown haired hotshot ran towards the center of the court, giving Coraline a salute from the benches, giving Lionel a high five before jogging towards his spot. "Such a dork," Coraline said to herself. 

**"Up next is the one and only One Eyed Sniper of the team, one of the most energetic point guards this school has ever seen, please give it up for Kubo Parkinson! Standing in jersey #30, Agatha Prenderghast!"**

Kubo had to jump multiple times before he can move from the bleachers, waving to the people cheering at him.

"Aggie, your boyfriend's fangirls are looking at you," Winnie whispered to Agatha, as some of the girls in their batch glared at her. 

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Let them be, it's fun seeing them get his attention," she snickered as Kubo looked her way and gave her a small smirk, making her smile.

 **"Up next we have our one and only pride point guard, Norman Babcock! Standing proudly in jersey #08, Neil Downe!"** Norman jogged coolly towards his team mates on the court. 

"Yep," Neil nodded proudly at him. "I'm proud of him alright."

 **"And last but not the least, one of the youngest power centers of the team, Eggs Trubshaw! In jersey #05, Winifred Portley-Rind!"** Eggs did his signature celebration (crossing his arms while doing the "rock and roll" sign) as he ran to his team mates, taking his position.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! LIVE here at Bluevale High School, this Valentine's Day main event, welcome to the Exhibition Match!"** Alastor shouted through his microphone, as the crowd roared in excitement

"You boys ready for this?" Lionel asked the four young boys. "Yes coach!" The four answered, each taking a deep breath in.

The referee walked to them with the ball in his hands. "Alright boys, one quarter, 15 minutes of pure basketball. Let's start!" And with that, he blew the whistle, throwing the ball in the air for the jump ball. 

Lionel got the ball from Hans, with everybody running towards the Junior's side. Lionel passed the ball to Kubo, slightly leaning forward before throwing the ball for a long pull-up three pointer. 

**"Three! Agatha Prenderghast!"**

Kubo laughed out loud, running towards the other side of the court. "Damn! That felt so good!" He told himself smugly, as he shook his head with a toothy grin.

Kristoff got the rebound, passed it to Eugene, then saw Hans open for a shot, but instead of shooting he ran towards the ring, jamming the ball inside.

**"Elsa Arens! Jam!"**

"Oof, that sounded so funny," Wybie whispered to himself with a grin, grabbing the ball before dribbling it back to their side. 

Wybie passed the ball to Norman, with Eggs positioning himself near the ring. Norman smirked to himself, throwing the ball towards the ring as Eggs caught it mid-air before jamming the ball inside the ring, making the crowd roar wildly.

**"Jam! Winifred Portley-Rind from Neil Downe!"**

"Nice dunk Trubshaw!" Hiccup commended before rebounding the ball, as Eggs ran up to Norman for a high five.

Hiccup ran towards their side to the three point line, as his defender Kubo gave him some space to shoot. Hiccup threw the ball to the ring, earning their side three points. 

**"Astrid Hofferson three points!"**

Norman got the rebound, bringing the ball back to their side. He spotted Sir Lionel open for a three point shot, so he passed the ball to him. Without wasting any time the young coach threw the ball, giving their side three points.

**"Three! Adelina Fortnight!"**

"I didn't know Mr. Frost and Mrs. Fortnight had a thing going on, until today," Coraline gushed to her friends, as their group collectively nodded. 

"Same with our Seniors Hans and Elsa actually, if I'm being honest," Winnie added, staring at the platinum blonde haired girl cheering with her friends across their seats.

Eugene got the rebound from that shot, dribbling the ball back to their side of the court. 

Jack immediately ran not too far beside him, asking for the ball. Eugene gladly passed the ball to him, as the white head dribbled it towards the ring before slamming inside the paint.

 **"Toothiana Loo Jam! From Rapunzel Corona!"** Jack ran back towards Eugene, as the two friends shared a high five.

Wybie got the rebound, bringing the ball back to their side. He ran up to Norman who's been highly guarded by Hiccup, so the brunette provided a false screen, giving Norman the space he needs for a three point shot. Norman threw the ball, shooting it perfectly inside the ring.

**"Neil Downe three points!"**

Norman smiled to himself, looking at where Neil with a huge smirk before giving him a sly wink. 

"Good shot Mr. Babcock!" Lionel told him proudly, as Norman nodded with a smile. "Thanks sir!"

This cycle of having loose defense between the two teams with successive three pointers and dunks continued throughout the entire 15 minutes of their entire game, with everyone enjoying the show they've put up for everyone. 

Kristoff got the rebound and brought the ball over to the Senior's side of the court. Eggs nodded his head to the blondie to give him a signal, positioning himself near the ring with his head hung low.

The players in the court gave them space, as everyone watched the athletes weirdly. Kristoff gave the ball a dribble, then he ran towards the ring, jumping over Eggs, before slamming the ball hard in the ring, making the crowd roar loudly from their sick play.

**"Anna Arens, jam over Winifred Portley-Rind!"**

Eggs and Kristoff ran towards the other side, giving each other a high five, as the two athletes laughed loudly in amusement. 

The players are altogether having a good time together, wearing their lover's jersey proudly as a sign of their growing love for them, considering that every player gets busy with their own practices sometimes. 

"I want to dunk big bro," Norman whispered to his taller Senior, as everyone, including the players in the court immediately stood silent.

Hans looked up to the rim. "You can't reach?" He mumbled innocently, but Norman's look gave everyone the impression of them having a one on one game against each other.

 **"Yo there's something going on over there, Salma!"** Merida exclaimed.

Norman nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly, dribbling the ball on his hands as the crowd is up on their feet. Then the redhead nodded his head, both bracing themselves for the dunk.

 **"Ooh, Norman wants isolation!"** Salma gushed through her microphone.

The two players counted from 1 to 3 as Norman jumped towards the ring, with Hans lifting him for support, before dunking the ball to the rim, as everyone laughed and cheered at their performance.

**"Neil Downe Jam! With Elsa Arens!"**

This event is like a treat to these set of players, and more batches of players to come. Eventually the two teams didn't even bother to look at the score boards anymore and just took their time to enjoy themselves.

Everyone was already preparing to leave at the last 24 seconds of the match when Wybie was dribbling the ball on his hands to kill time, but then Eugene gestured his head to the curly head.

As soon as Eugene gave him a wink while stepping aside to give him space with his hands in front of him, Wybie smiled at his senior before passing the ball to him.

Everyone watched weirdly once again, as Wybie ran towards the ring with Eugene tossing the ball on the side of the rim. Wybie jumped up high, catching the ball mid air before dunking it inside the ring, making the crowd roar once again.

The buzzer went off loudly in the nick of time, as everyone cheered for the players on court. The Juniors and the Seniors gave each other high fives, as the Juniors won the Exhibition Match with a 2 point lead on their team.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! The final score is 45 to 47, victory locked in by the Juniors. Here at Bluevale High School, stay tuned for the next Valentine's Day Exhibition Match!!!"**


End file.
